In general, secondary batteries refer to chargeable and dischargeable, unlike primary batteries that are not chargeable. The secondary batteries are being widely used in the high-tech electronic fields such as mobile phones, notebook computers, and camcorders.
However, the secondary battery may have a problem in which heat generation, ignition, and explosion occur while the secondary battery rapidly increases in temperature when external short circuit or overcharging occurs.